


Gifted

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Parenthood, References to Depression, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Matt and Karen explore the joys and struggle of parenting a gifted child.





	1. I.Lucas

 I. Lucas

 

There were few things Matt loved more than to wake up surrounded by the warmth and scent of his wife. He loved the way Karen smelled from the moment he first stepped into the interrogation room all those years ago. Even with the precinct's generic soap masking it, her scent had been the perfect mix of sweet, earth and musk.

He breathed in before planting a kiss on her exposed shoulder. Karen let out a breathy sigh before turning to face him. 

“Hm, morning, handsome.” sleep muffled her voice.  

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheek and finally he captured her lips.

She parted them for him and her hands traveled his back until they settle on the nape of his neck.

“Matt.” She moaned sounding more awake and desperate.

Matt laughed into the kiss and pulled her closer. He left a trail of kisses starting on her neck and moving up to her ear. His breath ghosted her earlobe, making goosebump raise on her skin every time he breathed. He savored her anticipation, the taste of her scent heavy on his tongue, and in the silence of it all a small whimper reached him.

His face fall down to her neck, feeling just a little cheated.

“Lucas' awake.” he explained.

“Shit.” Karen said pushing him away to grab the robe on the floor next to the bed. “I'll get him, but you owe me one, Murdock.”

Matt smiled at that, and moved to Karen's side of the bed, letting her scent surround him for a little longer.

“Hi sweetie.” Karen cooed at their son on the other bedroom. There was another small whimper followed by Karen swearing.

Matt frowned and turned his head to the door. “Is something wrong?” He yelled after his wife.

“He's burning up with fever.”

Matt rolled off the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants just before Karen walked into the room.

“Here.” He said, taking their seven months old infant from her arms. He settled the whimpering baby against his chest to check his temperature and grimaced the moment their skin touched. “103 degrees give or take. He's also having troubles breathing, and his lungs sound a little congested.”

Karen put a hand over her mouth. “I’ll get the baby Tylenol.”

“It's on the second cabinet to the left.” He said, rocking the baby until Karen was back with the drops. Lucas struggled in his arms while his mother tried to give him the medicine. When it was all done, he broke into a full heartbreaking wail.

“Shh.” Matt pressed Lucas’ head against his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat calm down the baby. Lucas’ breathing evened to match his father’s after a short time. It was one of the few advantages to the baby’s enhanced hearing.

They hadn't expected the baby to inherited his power. Why would they? It’d been an accident, a one time freak occurrence. It wasn't something he would pass on to his children. Or at least he'd thought it wasn't.

Lucas had been born with no complications.

But it was obvious something was wrong the moment they took him home. The baby would barely sleep or eat. He would spend the day crying his heart out, looking like he was in pain. The doctors couldn't find an explanation for it. They tested him for allergies and disorders, switched his formula, and nothing worked.

Matt was the one to realize, after almost three weeks in hell, that it was sensory overload. The realization had been a hard hit, especially for Karen. Their son's world had suddenly become alien to her. She didn't know what bothered him, what he felt or heard. She couldn't relate to his distress or know how to ease it. Matt had never seen her so broken, so hopeless, so close to-.

He stopped the thought before it went too far. None of that mattered now. Karen was fine and so was Lucas. They were safe and happy together.

“We should take him to the doctor. To confirm it's not the flu and all that.” he said.

Karen sighed and ran a finger through the baby's messy hair. “I’ll call Foggy and tell him to cancel my meetings.”

“Today’s the Henderson meeting, no?”

“We can reschedule for next week.”

Matt shook his head. “We can’t. The trial's too close. We need the full report this week if we want to build the case on time. Go to the meeting. I'll take him to the doctor.”

“Matt…” Karen said in a small voice.

They avoided having him and Lucas alone in public. It was difficult for him to keep his blind act around the baby. They’d learned that the hard way after a few incidents. Like one day at the doctor’s office when Lucas had spit his pacifier and Matt had caught it mid air without thinking.

“We'll be fine.” He kissed the top of the baby's head. “You'll behave for Daddy, won't you Lucas?”

Their son gurgled at the sound of his name. Karen smiled at him and kissed his cheek, some tension leaving her shoulders.

“Alright, but call me if anything happens.” Karen leaned forward and peeked him on the lips before resting her forehead against his.

Matt closed his eyes and let the presence of his son and wife fill his senses.

God had truly blessed him.

 


	2. II. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes Lucas to the doctor.

II. Matthew

 

Matt organized the baby's bag a few hours after Karen left for the office. Lucas, whose fever was down after a bath and a meal, slept on the strap on the carrier on Matt's chest.

"Hm, are we missing anything, Luc?” He asked the sleeping baby as he double checked every item.

Despite his earlier bravado, he was a little nervous to go out alone with the baby. Matt didn't know how well he would handle one of his son’s fits while keeping his blind act.

It was an odd place to be.

Before he met Stick, the world had been too chaotic. He'd been too used to his sight, and this new world on fire scared him. For all intents and purposes, he'd been blind.

The months he'd spent in the darkness, turned out to be a blessing when he'd to hold back his abilities later in life. Acting became a second nature to him, and he never thought much of it.

That changed with Lucas’ birth.

He knew his blindness didn't stop him from taking proper care of his son. There were countless of blind parent succeeding out there. But Matt wanted to care for Lucas to the best of his abilities. That meant doing things blind people couldn’t. He wanted to smile when the baby looked at him. Or teach him the colors of the surrounding things.

But he couldn't. Not when the world was watching.

In the end, the best for his family was for him to hide his secret.

And he resented it.

More than anything, he resented having to teach his son to do the same.

Matt put on his sunglasses before adjusting the noise canceling earmuffs on the baby's head.

“Time to go, buddy.”

They would pull through somehow.

The Murdock boys were used to fighting against the world.

 

* * *

 

Luckily for Matt, The Pediatrician's office was just a few blocks away from their apartment. It was a short and uneventful walk, which Lucas, thankfully, slept through. The boy would usually have his head up the moment they passed by the bakery. Karen liked to joke that he'd a sweet tooth. Matt suspected the nasal congestion kept him from smelling the baked goods this time.

“Good morning, Mr Murdock.” The receptionist greeted him cheerfully.

He smiled at her. “Good morning, Jennie.”

“How are we doing today?”

“Not too good. He's congested and running a fever.”

“Poor Lucas. Let me check the appointment. Hm, what’s the date of birth?” She asked as she typed.

“February 10, 2021.”

“Found him. You can have a sit. I'll call you when it's your turn.”

“Thanks.” He turned around and used the cane to guide his way to the seats.

The waiting room was full that morning. Matt spotted an empty seat towards the end of the room, but much to his dismay, a couple of toddlers were playing on the way to them. He hesitated for a moment before moving forward. Hopefully the parents would be sensible enough to move them before he arrived.

He’d only taken a few steps when someone reached for his arm.

“Excuse me, sir. You can sit here.”  

“Thank you.” he said with a nod, fighting the tiny spark of embarrassment that came with accepting help.

Matt put the baby bag on the floor and took Lucas out the carrier. The baby whimpered the moment his father set him on his lap and blinked his big eyes at him.

“Hold on, Luc.” He said, taking away the earmuffs when the baby tried to roll around. “I need to get you out of the jacket before you burn.”

He struggled to keep the, now awake, baby calm. Some parents stared at them and whispered among themselves. It was the part he disliked the most. Normally no one would give him a second glance. New Yorkers were master of minding their own business. Apparently babies were too irresistible, even for them.

“Do you need help, sir?” a soft spoken woman asked to his right.

“No, we're fine. Thanks.” He said, trying hard not to sound annoyed at her. It took him a few more seconds to get his son out of the jacket. “There. That's better, isn't it?”

Lucas answered with a silent smile, and the corner of Matt's lips turned without meaning to. Lucas hadn’t given him any non-visual input of his smile. He sighed in frustration and hoped no one noticed the slip. Matt grabbed a squeaky toy from the baby bag and showed it to Lucas. Hopefully, that would keep him distracted and both of them out of trouble.

Lucas squealed the moment he saw the lion plushy and grabbed it with his chubby hands. The toy squeaked, making the baby giggle.

“He's really cute.” the soft spoken lady commented.

“Thank you.” He replied,  a little too awkward, a little too fast.

If there was one thing Matt couldn’t do, it was random parent talks. Karen, excelled at them. She was good at talking to people and asking the right questions. Matt… well, his forte were speeches not small talks, particularly not the non-sarcastic type.

“How old is he?”

“He’s seven months old.”

“They're adorable at that age. Is he your first?” Matt nodded. “My youngest just turned two. They're very handful once they start walking. You'll miss the crawling age.”

Matt took a deep breath when her ramble continued. He zoomed out from her words, noticing her toddler wandering to their side. The child stood a little to their side, his gaze fixed on Lucas, or rather on his lion plushy.

“Um,” Matt tried and failed to get the mother's attention. Even if he’d succeeded, a simple blind man wouldn’t have noticed the child. Her son didn’t make a sound as he slipped away. In fact, Matt was sure he was used to sneaking around his talkative mother.

When the toddler raised his hand, Matt looked up, send a prayer, and resigned himself to the coming hell.

The next sound was Lucas screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Josh, no!” the mother yelped. “Give him back his toy!”

“No!” The toddler ran away, but was quickly caught by his mother who retrieved the plush.

“I’m so sorry.” the lady apologized, skin warm and voice torn with embarrassed. “Here.”

Matt accepted the toy as he rocked the crying Lucas with one arm. “It's alright.”

Three more babies had started crying because of Lucas and, the now crying, Josh. Lucas got louder as he grabbed both of his ears in clear pain. Matt packed his things as quickly as possible, muttered a “excuse me” and made his way to the restroom.

“Come on Luc. Concentrate on daddy's heartbeat.” He tried to get the baby to rest his head against his chest, but Lucas pushed at him and rubbed his face roughly.

Matt groaned. He'd forgotten about his cotton shirt. Lucas wasn’t used to common cotton, anything below luxurious soft clothes irritated him. But dressing in silk or expensive high quality cotton only wasn’t an option. Unbuttoning the top of his shirt did the trick. Lucas crying slowly ceased and a small thumb found its way to his mouth.

“That could have gone better.” He laughed against his son's hair.

It could have also gone a lot worse.

 

* * *

 

Matt's phone chirped Karen's name a few minutes after they'd left the doctor's office. He reached for the phone inside his pocket and Lucas’ eyes followed the movement curiously.

“Hey Karen.” he answered moving to the side where no one would run into him.

“Hi love.”

“Na-na-na-na-na.” Matt smiled down at Lucas, who continued babbling happily. His mood was better now that they were outside.

“Is that Lucas?” There was a smile in her voice.

“Yeah, he's happy to hear you.”

“How is he? What did the doctor say?”

“He's feeling better, and it's not the flu. He should be fine in a couple of days.”

Karen sighed in relief. “That's great. Are you on the way home then?”

“We are.” He confirmed. “But I’ll stop by the church first.”

“Oh, that's-” Foggy called Karen on the background. “I have to go. Kiss Luc and say hi to Maggie for me. Oh, and Matt, don't pick any dinner. I'm cooking tonight.”

Karen had taken to cooking after they got pregnant. At first Matt thought it was just another stage, but after two months of homemade dinner he’d finally asked her about it. Her answer had melted and broken his heart simultaneously. She’d, reluctantly, admitted that she wanted their child to enjoy her cooking as much as she'd enjoyed her mom's.

He understood why she hesitated to tell him, given his childhood, but he would never have a problem with her giving their child what he hadn't had. No, he'd loved her more for that. In the end he ended up sharing a few of the Murdocks' recipes with her.

That's how she discovered his ultimate weakness, the family's stew.

“Hm, is it stew?”

She chuckled. “I’ll see you tonight.”

He must have looked like a fool standing on the sidewalk smiling from ear to ear with a gurgling baby strapped to his chest.

If only Stick could see him now.

He would probably call him a pussy for getting domesticated and perhaps give him some of his fortune cookie wisdom. That or he would be talking him into letting him train Lucas. Matt never knew with Stick.

“As much as I miss the bastard, I'm glad you won't get to meet him.” Lucas looked up at his father.

“Na-na-na-na.”

He kissed the boy's hair. “Not yet, we're visiting grandma.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt was really hard to write here. I wanted to show not his struggle as a blind parent, because he really isn't, but as someone that had to unwillingly hide. It was fun torturing him a little. In my defense, I imagined him eye rolling throughout the whole incident.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. They made my day.
> 
> Next and last for the "sick Lucas arc" will be Maggie's visit. That will be a longer and darker chapter, but not too dark as to need warnings.


	3. III. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Matthew and Lucas get to share a moment together.

III. Maggie

An unexpected bright side to Lucas’ cold was his reduced sense of smell. As overwhelming as the noises could be, they were easy to manage through isolation and distraction. Smells weren’t so easy to control. Learning what triggered Lucas had been hard, and it’d affected every aspect of their lives, from the detergents they used to food they ate.

For Karen it meant not being able to make coffee at home.

For Matt it meant he couldn't take his son to church.

Lucas couldn't stand the smell of incenses and dust. He would start sneezing about a block away, and then would quickly go from irritated to a sobbing mess by the time they reached the front door. When they crossed the one block mark without as much as a sneeze, Matt knew the day for Lucas to see the church had come.

Matt crossed himself the moment they stepped inside and said a quick prayer in thanks.

Lucas eyes roamed the new space in awe. He babbled excited and tried to reach for the stained glass windows with his small hands.

“Pretty isn't it?” He asked Lucas and moved closer to the altar. Lucas answered with a high-pitched squeal that made his father smile.

Not for the first time Matt wondered what Lucas saw.

He had no idea how the world would look if he had his sight. Perhaps Lucas saw a world on fire too, just with and extra layers of lights and colors. Or perhaps he saw something different altogether. Lucas had passed all his visual test with flying colors, but that told them very little of what he actually saw.

At least Matt had experienced what everybody's else saw, but Lucas’ world would probably always be a mystery to him.

“Matthew?” his mother asked from his right, surprised clear in her voice.

“Good afternoon, sister.” He greeted, turning to face her.

Her heartbeat accelerated the moment she spotted Lucas. She didn't get to see him very often thanks to his church allergy as Karen jokingly called it. For some reason the baby made her nervous, but whatever the reason, she appeared to enjoy seeing him too. Matt to just shoved it under his endless list of Maggie's mysteries.

“It’s odd for you to visit during the week.” She said as straight to the point.

“Lucas has a cold and can't smell. I thought it would be a good time to show him the church.”

She shook her head and sighed. “You should be home keeping him warm, not here.”

“He's fine.” he said a little too defensive. “I can tell if he starts getting tired. Besides, he'll just get bored at home.”

“Sounds like he'll be as stubborn as his father.”

Matt laughed. “You’re assuming Karen isn't stubborn.”

“She must be to keep up with you. But she's also more reasonable.”

“Ouch.” He leaned down to Lucas’ level. “Maggie is playing favorites, Lucas.”

Lucas cooed at his name but otherwise ignored his father, in favor of the lights and shapes in the church.

“I'm merely stating the facts.”

“Of course.” He raised his hands in defeat, making Maggie scoffed at him.

They felt into an awkward silence after that.

Three years and they were still tiptoeing around each other. It was different when they had something to talk about. They could talk for hours about theology, politics and law, but the moment they crossed to the mundane the words dried up.

“Do you-” Matt started at the same time Maggie said. “Would you-”

“You go first.” he said.

“Would you like some tea?” her voice had a mixture of fear and hope.

It was common to find those emotions in her lately. It didn't use to be as bad before Lucas’ birth, but every day it was more obvious that her grandson had triggered something in her. It was as if she expected Matt to turn his back on her now that he had a son of his own.

“That would be great.” Maggie relaxed at his words and took his arm to guide him.

Lunch had just ended in the orphanage. The corridors were full of nuns trying to get to the next period on time. The older nuns would stop to greet them whenever they passed by. The younger ones would turn their attention to them briefly before hurrying away, knowing better than to waste time around Maggie. It might be because he'd the eye of an adult now, and less anger at the world, but the whole place appeared more welcoming than he remembered.

“What would you like to drink?” Maggie asked when they reached the small kitchen reserved for the nuns.

“Chamomile if you have any.” She nodded and went to the pantry to prepare the tea.

Matt sat down and started getting Lucas out of the carrier and jacket. Now that they were back in a dull space Lucas seemed to remember he wasn't feeling well. He started to whimper and turn in his father's arms. His temperature was still within normal range, but Matt could tell he was uncomfortable and a little hungry.

“Can you pass me the blanket, and a bottle and nipple from the bag?”

Maggie stopped preparing the tea and grabbed the items from the baby bag. She took a moment to examine the blanket.

“Silk,” she commented.

He could only imagine how wasteful it looked to someone with a poverty vow.

“Cotton feels like sandpaper on our skin. He'll get used to it eventually, but for now silk is the best way to keep him happy.”

She handed him the blanket and put the bottle on the in front of him. “It was just an observation.”

He didn't need to listen to her heartbeat to see the bluff.

Maggie was still looking at them when Matt finished preparing the bottle. There was something out of place in her posture, like she wanted to move or say something but couldn't. She was one of the few people Matt had troubles reading, probably due to how used she was to holding back around him.

“Do you-” he started, not sure if he was assuming correctly. “Do you want to feed him?”

The way she froze told him all he needed to know.

“It's alright. I'll finish the tea.” He gave her the bottle, which Lucas protested, and the blanket before she could voice the denial that was surely on her lips.

She hesitated for a moment before accepting the baby from Matt and sitting on the chair next to his.

“Thanks.” she said, her voice unusually tight and shy.

She held the bottle over her grandson's lips with the same mixture anticipation and fear she had while asking Matt for tea. Her breath hitched when the Lucas brought the bottle to his mouth with one hand and grabbed her veil with the other. A moment later the salty scent of tears filled the room.

Matt stood and went to prepare the tea, trying to give her some privacy.

They'd never talked about her time with him and his dad. The deed might have been forgiven, but the wound was still healing in both of them. He avoided thinking about it, but that too got harder after Lucas’ birth.

Every time he looked at his son, he struggled to understand how anyone could abandon such a blessing. But he'd also heard God's call. He'd also hurt people he cared about because of it. Still that didn't stop him from wondering if she regretted it. If she'd ever held him like she was holding his son now. If she'd loved them at all.

But he couldn't voice his doubts any more than she could bring them up.

“He looks more like you every passing day.” the tightness hadn't left her voice, but the words were meant to be light.

“So I've been told.” He grabbed the two cups and placed one in front of her. “Foggy hopes that means he'll get Karen’s character. I think he'll be a handful either way.”

“If God has any sense of humor, he'll be as difficult as you were.”

“You might regret that once he's here for catechism.”

“I don't mind the stubborn Murdocks,” she said, the corner of her lips turning upward. “but I think sister Dora had enough for a lifetime.”

Matt laughed and took a sip of his tea as his mother continued feeding Lucas.

One day, when the wound had healed, they would talk about it.

 

* * *

 

Matt smiled the moment his nose picked Karen's scent inside the building. He turned his attention back to Lucas, who was tugging a toy from his father's grip. Normally the boy would be squealing and crawling to the door by the time Karen reached the building's entrance. His hearing alone wasn't good enough, yet, for him to recognize his mother among the city's chaos.

He observed him trying to catch the exact moment he realized she was coming. Karen was ten feet from the apartment when he raised his head.

“Na-na-na-na.” Lucas let go of the toy and started crawling to the door. Matt followed closely in case he tripped.

Karen smiled the moment she entered the apartment and found Lucas in front of the door with his arms up.

“Hi sweetie.” Karen put her groceries down and picked up their son. She kissed him on the cheek, making Lucas giggle.

“Are you playing favorites too, Lucas?” Matt joked, going to kiss the baby's cheek. He received the usual shriek and hand to the face.

Lucas wasn't a fan of his beard. The texture was too rough for his skin. Matt’d considered shaving at some point, but Karen was a _big_ fan of the beard. In the end she'd won that battle.

“Who was playing favorites?” Karen asked him.

She held Lucas with one arm and used her free hand to grab her husband's chin, bringing him into a short kiss. Matt sighed against her lips. He could taste her day on them, from her morning coffee to the moment she’d hugged Foggy goodbye. His own scent was faint on her skin, masked by all the day's activity. It gave him the unreasonable urge to hold her until he could only taste himself on her skin.

“Matt?”

He rested his head on the shoulder that Lucas wasn’t occupying. “Um, Maggie was. She thinks you're more reasonable than me.”

She laughed. “Maybe she's right.”

“I have it on good authority that you're just as hard headed as me.” He kissed the base of her neck.

“Yeah? Did Foggy say that?” She sounded breathless.

Matt smirked. “Can't tell, attorney client privilege.” He moved to kiss her but a small hand stopped him.

“Lucas!” Karen laughed. The baby had a pout on his lips as he continued to push Matt away. “I think he's jealous.”

“Are you jealous, Luc?” He took the baby from her and tickled him before he could protest. “Go, I'll distract him.”

Karen shook her head, trying hard to hide a smile. She picked the groceries from the floor and dropped them on the kitchen counter before disappearing into their bedroom.

Lucas made an angry sound and tried to wiggle out of his father's grasp.

“Look Lucas, banana.” Matt said grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. Lucas calmed down instantly, his mother forgotten in favor of the fruit, at least for the moment.

“Stop bribing him with bananas, Matt.” Karen yelled from the bedroom.

“He likes them.” He replied, putting the baby on the highchair.

“But he won’t eat his dinner if you do that.”

“You would if it had bananas wouldn't you?” Lucas cooed happily, waiting for his father to finish smashing his treat.

Karen came back wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. Matt extended a hand to her, which she accepted, and brought her into an embrace. “homemade dinner while wearing my shirt, are you trying to seduce me Mrs, Murdock?”

She laughed and took the baby spoon from him.

“How was church?” Karen asked, feeding Lucas before he grew impatient.

“It was good. Lucas loved the interior.”

“Wait, you managed to get him inside?”

“I did.” He answered proudly.

“Ugh, can't believe I missed that.” She leaned away from Lucas, who made a small sound after he tried and failed to follow the spoon. “Sorry, Luc.”

“Why don't you start dinner while I finish that?” he asked, retrieving the spoon from her.

“Maggie must have been surprised.” she commented when she started unpacking the groceries.

“She was.” He smiled as he remembered the visit. “She feed him today.”

“Really?” She stopped to stare at him. “She asked you?”

“No, she didn't have to.” He put the now empty bowl on the sink and picked up their son. Lucas yawned and rested his head against his father’s shoulder, looking ready for his nap.

“Hm, that's good.” her tone made Matt wonder if he was missing something.

Maggie and Karen got along really well. It didn't surprise him. His mother liked Karen from the moment they’d met. However he hadn't expected Maggie to be so open with her. She seemed to share with Karen all she held back with him. He was happy for them, he really was, but it made him just a little jealous.

“I've been thinking,” Karen said suddenly, her voice a little off her normal tone. “Maybe it's time we visit Vermont.”

By Vermont she meant her father.

Matt had only met Paxton Page twice. First during his only visit to Vermont, which ended with him almost hitting the man, then during their wedding. Although It was a stretch to call that a meeting. Paxton had stood for some minutes outside the church and left after speaking with Karen. All Matt knew is that he'd to calm down his upset wife afterwards.

It was safe to say he didn't see eye to eye with his father-in-law.

For a moment the only sound was Lucas’ slow breathing.

“Say something, Matt.” Karen pleaded.

Matt sighed. “I... don't know if that's a good idea.”

Letting Paxton near Lucas, or Karen for that matter, made him uncomfortable. The man wasn't dangerous, but he had his issues. Matt didn't how he would react to Lucas, or how they could explain to him his grandson's needs without exposing themselves. But he knew how important it was for Karen to reconnect with her father. She was still trying to redeem herself in his eyes, looking for any sort of forgiveness. Matt wanted to help her. He couldn't stand the self-hatred he heard in her voice every time she talked about her family.

“What will we tell him when Lucas gets irritated?”

“I don't know, Matt. But I don't want him to die without meeting his grandson.”

Matt understood that all too well. He would give his right arm for the chance to have his father meet Lucas. At least God had been kind enough to give him Maggie. Karen had nothing but Paxton.

“Come here.” He brought her into a hug, earning a weak protest from a sleepy Lucas. “We'll figure something together.”

She looked at him with such a thankful and open expression that Matt felt his heart shatter. He kissed her forehead and prayed for Paxton to forgive his daughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this concludes the first arc of Lucas story. From now on I'll be publishing into the Lucasverse collection once a week or every two weeks depending on my schedule and inspiration. 
> 
> Coming next is probably a Frank or Elektra short story (I have the draft for those already). Another two for Ellison and Foggy are definitely coming in the future. The visit to Vermont will be the next big arc, but don't expect it before January. I have to work on the Karedevil secret Santa and my other WIPs.
> 
> Let me know if you prefer Elektra or Frank first, or if you would like to see something specific (I might squeeze it into the list).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I had a great time writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to read something about a child with Matthew's powers, and the hardships that would bring, but I couldn't find anything. So I wrote it myself (thanks brain).
> 
> I have two more chapters written, one for Matt and one for Maggie. I'll be publishing those in the next two days. I might add more depending on my mood and reader interest (I do have an itch to write a Karen, Foggy and Frank chapter). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to say hi!


End file.
